The present disclosure relates to a personal care module. The personal care module is disclosed in the context of being useful for a patient within a room of a healthcare facility. The personal care module is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
Patients in healthcare facilities, such as hospitals and nursing homes, sometimes have limited mobility. Ambulating to obtain basic personal care services, such as, for example, access to a sink and faucet, a toilet, and a bed pan washer, may be difficult for these individuals without the assistance of a caregiver who may not be available immediately. Such personal services are sometimes located in a restroom attached to the patient""s room. This may require the patient to maneuver around one or more beds, furniture, and hospital equipment to reach the restroom. Some patients having limited mobility may prefer easier access to personal care services.
According to this disclosure, a personal care module for use by a patient within a room of a healthcare facility comprises a toilet, a washing station, and a housing coupled to the toilet and the washing station. The washing station has either a sink and a faucet or a bed pan washer. Illustratively, the housing is movable between a first position extending alongside a wall of the room and a second position extending alongside a bed in the room.
Further illustratively, the housing has a first portion and a second portion. The washing station is coupled to the first portion. The toilet is coupled to the second portion. The first portion and the second portion are relatively movable between a third position to cover the toilet and a fourth position to uncover the toilet.
According to another aspect of this disclosure, a personal care module for use by a patient within a room of a healthcare facility comprises a toilet, a washing station having a sink and a faucet, a bed pan washer, and a housing coupled to the toilet, the washing station, and the bed pan washer.
According to another aspect of this disclosure, a personal care module for use by a patient within a room of a healthcare facility comprises a first washing station, a second washing station, and a housing coupled to the first washing station and the second washing station. Illustratively, the first washing station has a sink and a faucet, and the second washing station has a bed pan washer.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.